Guardian Angel
by Asaoka
Summary: When a reletive of a certain Shadow Rider meets the group, will everyone be able to survive? Syrusx? multiple genres


HI! I'm bored so I'm writing a new story 4 fun! 

Syrus:Are you OK?

Me:What's that supposed to mean! ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!

Syrus:NO! I'm not! You just seem really weird, well, weirder than normal!

Me:Oh, it's nothing!

Jaden:PowHammer dun own YGO GX...or Brittan...

Guardian Angel

I was walking down the halls of Duel Academy, living a normal day...well, normal for me anyways...with the threat of the Shadow Riders, we never know whats going to happen...but everyone is trying to live a normal life...I was on my way to Prof. Banner's class, which was extra packed today with the fact that Crowler got turned into a really creepy doll...-shivers-

I walked into the class to see it filled with Slifers, Ras, and Obelisks...There was another thing I noticed. Where was Syrus? He didn't wake me up this morning and now he isn't in class? This is really weird! What the hell is going on? Suddenly, the doors smacked the wall as someone entered. I looked around and saw that it was Sy.

"Hey, Sy!" I yelled to him. He turned and greeted me.

"Hi Jaden," he replied a little sulkily. I looked at him with a confused look, and he just smiled and walked down the steps and sat in his seat. I walked down to him, and was about to ask him what was wrong when Zane busted through the door, grabbed me and Syrus, and dragged us out the door. Seeing this happen, Alexis and Bastion followed us out the doors and outside. I looked over to where Zane was pointing, and gasped at what I saw. Apparently, everyone else saw it too, as there was a series of gasps as we looked out to the forest. A big black cloud was hovering over the forest, where a castle, much like Camula's but smaller, was.

"Another Shadow Rider?"Bastion said in awe, still staring at the castle.

"Yes,"Zane replied. "Looks like we have another duel coming up." We all walked towards the gigantic castle, staring in awe as it seemed to grow bigger with each passing step we took towards it. We where almost at the castle gates when a voice from behind us stopped us.

"Ahhh, Jaden Yuki and Zane and Syrus Truesdale..."the voice said as we all turned to see a girl with bright green hail and a blood-red robe standing there, glowering. "So you're the ones that defeated by cousin..."

"Who are you!"I demanded, hoping she wasn't talking Camula, remembering what she did to the Truesdale brothers.

"I, am Cornelia! Cousin of Camula!"she said in a dramatic tone of voice. "And I am here for one simple thing, little Syrus' soul!"

"M-me?"Syrus answered, staring in shock at the girl in front of us.

"You aren't going to hurt him!"Zane yelled at Cornelia. "If your going to try and avenge your cousin, you aren't going to be able to!"

"Avenge Camula? Oh please...I'm only doing this for my boss..."She said staring at us. "Now, if Syrus will just kindly give me his soul, I will leave in peace, if not, I will destroy you all..."

"...Fine..."Syrus said in a sad tone.

"WHAT!" I yelled at Syrus. "Your just going to give her your soul?"

"Yes...I don't want any of you to be hurt because of me...not that any of you would care..."Syrus said the last part in a very soft tone, almost inaudible.

"Good boy..."Cornelia said, walking up to Syrus. She opened up a bottle, put it in front of Syrus, and a blue stream of smoke filled the bottle as Syrus collapsed on the grass.

"SYRUS!" I yelled, not believing what just happened in the small place.

"Now, if you will excuse me,"Cornelia said as she teleported into the castle, leaving me, an angry Zane, a sad Alexis, and a shocked Bastion in her wake. I dropped to the ground, shaking, sobbing slightly. How could he just GIVE her his soul?

"We're going after him..."Zane said, a hint of determination in his voice. "And this time, no one is going to come back..."

* * *

And that's the end of that! The next chappie will come in a few days if I get at least 3 reviews. And, as an added bonus, you get to decide who will be paired with Syrus! Just vote in your reviews. And if your confused about anything, just tell me and I'll explain in the next installment of :Guardian Angel" 


End file.
